galaxy_girlfandomcom-20200213-history
Jane Fortune
Jane Fortune is one of the main protagonists and central characters in the Galaxy Girl universe. She is a freebooter (a sort of dubiously legitimate jack-of-all-trades) and captain of the spaceship ''Valerie''. Characteristics Appearance Jane is an Elfa female. Her exact age is unknown, as any question regarding her age is met with a curt "none of your business." She exhibits standard Elfa characteristics, including long, pointed ears and almond eyes. She has a short, red mohawk, and a scar across her left eye from an undisclosed incident. She wears large, hoop earrings, and can usually be seen in her captain's jacket. She carries a quantum katana ornamented with collectible charms and a custom revolver. Personality Jane is hot-tempered, brash, and boisterous, with a fiery demeanor that can come across as overbearing or hostile in certain situations. She is confident, passionate, strong-willed, and loves a challenge. She is quick to take the lead (for better or worse), but can be harsh and demanding to those around her. She is a noted schemer and will do almost anything to make a living, short of hired-killing or government work. She is quick to try to negotiate for a better position, even in inappropriate circumstances, and has a distinctly zero-sum outlook on life. Despite her hardened exterior, she has a softer side that occasionally shines through, such as in interactions with her parents. Abilities Jane is confident in her piloting skills and can operate a wide range of vessels. She is able to familiarize herself with new systems quickly and is noted for her ability to bypass many standard onboard security protocols thanks to her childhood spent hot-wiring ships. Jane is a capable hand-to-hand fighter, but prefers to utilize her katana or revolver in combat. She is noted for her refusal to use lethal force, preferring to subdue or disarm her enemies using a combination of improvisational tactics. Biography Early life Jane keeps most of the details of her upbringing a secret as she feels they would "mess up her image." She was born to Louis "Lou" Fortune, an insurance adjuster for the Quasar Insurance Company, and Francis "Frankie" Fortune, a painter and spoken-word poet. She spent much of her adolescence on Pleasant Springs in the Inner Reaches. Despite her amiable, middle-class upbringing, Jane was a rebellious child. A poor student, she devoted most of her time and energy to concocting various get-rich-quick schemes and persuading her peers to accompany her on various "daring adventures," usually involving attempts to steal candy from local Thank-U-Marts, break into abandoned buildings, or hot-wire ships for joy rides. Fortune Enterprises After barely finishing high school, Jane decided to leave Pleasant Springs and set out on her own. She bounced around working various jobs, getting fired from all of them due to some combination of recklessness and insubordination. So she decided it was best to work as an independent, and launched Fortune Enterprises. It was around this time that she purchased CRL to help her with administrative tasks and the two formed Category:Main Characters Category:Characters __FORCETOC__